lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Indiana Jones
LEGO Indiana Jones is a spinoff of LEGO Superheroes. Raiders of the Lost Ark # Temple of the Hovitos: In 1936, American treasure hunter Indiana Jones goes through a primitive death-trapped temple in Peru and retrieves a gold idol. He is confronted by competing archaeologist Rene Belloq and the aboriginal Hovito people. Surrounded and outnumbered, Jones surrenders the idol to Belloq and escapes aboard a waiting seaplane, where he uneasily shares his seat with the pilot's pet snake, Reggie. # Nepal McCartney: Indy travels to Nepal and discovers that Abner Ravenwood has died, and the headpiece is in the possession of Ravenwood's daughter Marion. Jones visits Marion at her pub, where she reveals her bitter feelings toward him from a previous romantic affair. She rebuffs his offer to buy the headpiece, and Jones leaves. Shortly after, a group of thugs arrive with their Nazi commander Arnold Toht, who had followed Jones on his flight leaving the United States. Toht threatens Marion to get the headpiece but Jones returns to the bar and battles the Nazis to save Marion. Will they make it out okay? # City of Danger: The duo travels to Cairo, Egypt, where they meet up with Jones' friend and skilled excavator, Sallah. Sallah informs them that the Nazis are digging for the Well of Souls with a replica of the headpiece (made from the burn on Toht's hand). They realize the Nazi headpiece is incomplete and that the Nazis are digging in the wrong place. The Nazis kidnap Marion she is killed in a truck explosion. # Well of Souls: After a confrontation with Belloq in a local pub, Jones and Sallah infiltrate a Nazi archaeology site and use a staff to locate the Ark. Jones discovers Marion is alive when he finds her bound and gagged in a tent. He refuses to release her out of fear of tipping off the Nazis. Jones, Sallah, and a small group of diggers dig up the snake infested Well of Souls and acquire the Ark. Belloq and Colonel Dietrich arrive and seize the Ark from Jones, throwing Marion into the Well of Souls with him before covering it up again. Will they be able to escape? # Ark: Survival Devolved: Jones and Marion flee to an airstrip and explode the helicopter that was to transport the Ark to Berlin, Germany. They reclaim the Ark and make arrangements to move it to London aboard a boat. Nazis invade the ship, with Belloq and Dietrich seizing the Ark and Marion, unable to find Jones. # Opening the Ark: Belloq tests the power of the Ark, dressed as an Israelite priest, opens the Ark and finds it full of sand. Souls emerge from the Ark, revealing themselves to destroying angels that massacre the gathered Nazis. Belloq, Toht and Dietrich are horrified as Ark turns its rage on them: Dietrich's face shrinks, Toht's face melts and Belloq's head blows up. Jones and Marion find their ropes burnt off and escape, before running as a crumbling mountain kills the rest of the Nazis. Temple of Doom # Shanghai Nights: In 1935, Indiana Jones barely escapes the clutches of Lao Che, a mobster in Shanghai, China. With his 11-year-old Chinese sidekick Short Round and the club singer Willie Scott in tow, Indy escapes Shanghai on a jet that, unbeknownst to them, is owned by Lao Che. While the three of them are sleeping on the plane, the pilots discard the fuel and parachute, leaving the plane to crash into the Himalayas. Will they be able to figure out what happened before its too late? # Pankot Everything: The trio ride down a mountain slope and fall into a wild rill, arriving at the town of Mayapore in India. The poor peasants believe the three to have been sent by Shiva to retrieve the three Sivalinga stolen from their altar, as well as the community's missing children, from vile forces in Pankot Palace. During the journey to Pankot, Indy learns that the Sivalinga may be three of the five great Sankara stones that promise wealth and fame. Will they be able to survive the evils within Pankot? # Kali Ma: The trio reach an underground shrine where the Thuggee worship Kali with human sacrifices. They discover that the Thuggees, led by their high priest Mola Ram, are in possession of three of the five Sankara stones, and have enslaved the children to mine for the last two. As Indy tales the stones, he, Willie, and Shorty are kidnapped and separated. Indy is whipped and forced to drink the Blood of Kali, causing him to enter a trance and mindlessly serve the Thugs. Will he be able to recover? # Freedom Righter: TBA. # Mine Kraft: TBA. # Bridge to Know-Where: TBA. The Last Crusade Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Parents Guide Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore * Characters use firearms, whips, bar stools, rocket launchers, spears, fists, and flamethrowers to kill other characters that bleed and occasionally shatter into small LEGO pieces. * Although the amusing nature of the videos diminishes the impact of the violence, combat is nonstop: multiple hostiles are killed in certain scenes. * Heads melt and explode in Opening the Ark, although it is less realistic than in the actual film. * Nothing is censored in the Temple of Doom episodes - in fact, even more violence and gore is added. * Children are abused in Pankot Everything, getting bludgeoned on the ground and beaten by Mola Ram. One slave child is depicted bloodied, gashed, and injured, before collapsing, dead. * A monkey is decapitated and has their head sliced open in Pankot Everything. We see it surrounded by multiple other monkey heads, before having the brain matter removed and chilled. Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes Category:LEGO Category:Spin Offs Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:January Category:2019 Category:LEGO Indiana Jones